


THE PANCAKE FIC TO END ALL PANCAKE FICS

by ticho



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Delicious Pancakes, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticho/pseuds/ticho
Summary: “N-not that! I want to try…” Akechi’s eyes wander up onto the pancakes, and Akira immediately understands what he wants.A pancake sex fic that I forced my gf (stxrgazer) to write with me <3 and she basically wrote 90% of it so thanks for doing the dirty work for me
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	THE PANCAKE FIC TO END ALL PANCAKE FICS

**Author's Note:**

> (Banter between me and my gf while writing this)
> 
> I DONT KNWOAO COME ON STAY POSITIVE WE JUST STARTED TWO SECONDS AGO actually wait HOLD on back  
> Seikyuu drops a new audio in 4 minutes  
> YEAH?!?!? ITS A NSFW VAMPIRE AUDIO WE’RE GONNA LISTEN TO IT ON DISCORD  
> I got chocolate  
> What. ITS NOT EVEN RELEASED YET https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jm-AwjtOFEE what. ITS OOUT ALREADY? FUKZ111!!!!!!!WTF WHATEVER. ANYWAY I THINK THE PIC IN THE VIDEO IS AKECHIDONT CRUSH MY DREAMS  
> FUCK I CANT BELIEVE WE’RE STARTING FROM WHEN HE WAKES UP THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG FIC*** AEBAWHJWK
> 
> :3 nyaa what does simultaneously mean again WOAHHHH THATS FANCY WE’RE LISTEMIGNG TO SEIKYUU IN THE VC HELPYAY This is so sexy WOAHH THERES ECHOES AND STUFF THIS IS SO COOL its like me after i turned into a vampire nyaa nyaa WTF.  
> SHUT UP LET ME LIVE YAY I need to drink my iced tea brb this seikyuu audio is so good NO HE SAID HE WANTS ME TO CARRY A CHILD!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!! How many pancakes are in that one picture OF HIM FUCKING THE PANCAKES LIKE 4?? OK GO WHICHIDK I HAVE TO CHECK MAYBE 5 THREE ON TOP 2 ON THE BOTTOM OR SOMETHING IT WASNT 6 THATS ALL I KNOWHel HELP I WAS LOOKIGN THROUGH MY NOTES AND I FOUND A FULL LIST OF MY ROBLOX OC’S LFMAOOOO I CANT DO THIS. YES?!?! I USED TO PLAY A ROLEPLAY GAME BUT IT WAS REALLY EXTREME AND HAD A LOT OF RULES LIKE IF YOU ROLEPLAYED LIKE nyaa say 123 for cute baby *giggles* YOU’D GET BANNED. IT HAD TO BE LIKE uhhhh She quietly whispered to the boy beside her, “I hate your mom lol” WITH QUOTATIONS AIWKODK I HAVE SO MANY OCS OMG I like water too what can i say I HAD AN ALCOHOLIC GHOST OC SHE WAS MY FAVOURITE SHE WAS SO FUNNY ID SMASH
> 
> Age: 16 (human years)  
> Gender: Female  
> Pack: Glacier Pack  
> Race: Normal wolf (not winged)  
> Power: None  
> Extra power: None  
> Likes: Water, gathering food, insulting others  
> Dislikes: Being insulted. Although, it gives her the right to insult them back.  
> Personality: Feisty but lovable, basically a tsundere.  
> Extra: Despite her young age, she’s pretty quick tempered and loud. She likes to follow people around and gets very attached to someone she likes very quickly.  
> Looks: All grey except for her muzzle, stomach, and the tip of her tail, which are white. Her paws and inside-ears are pink.  
> LMFAOOAOAOOOOOOOOO IM SCREAINNGLMFAFIOAFOAFOOO

Akechi woke up, staring up at the ceiling of his small apartment. He sat up slowly, stretching his arms out in front of himself. “Nyaaaa,” He sighed, hearing his stomach growl simultaneously as he does.  _ Ah, I’m hungry… perhaps I should make a visit to Leblanc _ , he thinks to himself. He throws his legs off the side of the bed before pushing himself off, getting up slowly and hearing all of his bones crack at once because he’s so fucking out of shape.  _ What the fuck _ .

He shakes his head, feeling more relaxed, as he walks over to his closet and pulls out a change of clothes. He dresses himself quickly before heading out the door, excited to meet with a certain raven-haired boy. 

Letting out a small sigh, he carefully opens up the door to Leblanc, instantly being hit with the strong smell of coffee. He walks inside, smiling as he sees Akira, and Akira alone, behind the counter, resting his head on his hand propped up on the counter. Sexy as always. Akira’s head perks up when he realizes it’s Akechi who walked inside. Morgana quickly slips between the space of the door right before it closes. The black cat looks through the door with an annoyed expression before turning away and starting his daily stroll through the alleys of Yongen-Jaya.  _ These bitches gay. Good for them, good for them. _

“Welcome home, honey” Akira says to Akechi, smirking as he walks over to the seat Akechi took at the counter. 

Akechi smirks back, placing his suitcase on the floor before resting his arms on top of the counter.  “Thank you, honey,” Akechi replies, “Sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but I’m rather hungry for some delicious pancakes. I was wondering if you could... make some for me?” 

“Ah, pancakes huh? How many do you want?” The raven says back, already making his way to the small kitchen in the back corner of the store. 

“About 5 should do, I want them to be stacked, if you could.” Akira raises an eyebrow when he hears Akechi say that he wants an entire stack of pancakes. I mean, he KNEW that the little wimp boy couldn’t eat that many pancakes at once, so why else would he ask for a stack? Akira always assumed that the only reason the brunette ate pancakes in the first place was to make his ass more... whats the word.. thicker? O-or something, but this is just absurd.

Shrugging it off, Akira resumed cooking, quickly whipping up a mix of batter and cooking the pancakes, flipping each one up in the air. Akechi watches in excitement, his mind racing with ideas. He was a bit hungry, sure, but something else came to mind when he saw Akira delicately stacking the pancakes on top of one another onto the plate. Finishing off the stack, Akira places a small square of butter on top, drenching it all in maple syrup as well. _ Damn, maple syrup? That’s like… the expensive kind of syrup. Wait, since when did Leblanc even start selling pancakes? This is a coffee shop, not a fucking IHOP. _ Whatever, Akechi forgets about his brief midlife crisis once Akira places the beautiful plate of pancakes in front of him. Drool escapes from the corner of his mouth as he looks at the tower of perfectly made, sweet smelling pancakes. 

Immediately, Akechi feels himself get a hard on. He can’t help it, seeing those beautiful golden colored pancakes, made by Akira himself, covered in sticky syrup and butter, which had begun melting and dripping down the layers.

“F-Fuck…” Akechi whispers, bringing up a hand to cover his mouth. 

Akira looks at the blushing brunette, immediately noticing his heavy breathing. _He was hard, wasn’t he?_ _Wow, imagine being so much of a twink bitchboy that you get hard from pancakes made by your boyfriend._ The raven shakes his head, in both disappointment and dread of having to clean up this mess once it was all over. 

Akira walks around the counter and to his boyfriend’s side, seeing Akechi’s boner sticking up below the counter. “A-Akira!” Akechi stutters once he realizes that Akira can see everything. The raven is silent, instead he talks with his hands, unzipping Akechi’s pants and pulling out his throbbing cock. Akira begins to rub his boyfriend’s length, but Akechi quickly shoves away Akira’s hands, shouting “N-not that! I want to try…” Akechi’s eyes wander up onto the pancakes, and Akira immediately understands what he wants. 

Letting out a sigh, Akira brings his hands up to the plate of pancakes, grabbing and holding the five pancakes in his hands and lifting them off the plate. Maple syrup and melted butter run down his hands as he brings the stack of pancakes down to Akechi’s dick. The brunette lets out a long moan as Akira presses the warm pancakes against the tip of his cock. Akira slowly pushes the stack down further and further, sandwiching his boyfriend’s dick between the stack, three pancakes on top and two on the bottom. Akechi throws his head back, moaning again as the pancakes embrace him, smooth, warm, and wet. Akira sees the boy’s pleasure, and continues to use the pancakes to fuck him, bringing the stack up and down his length over and over again. Akechi bites his lip, already feeling close. 

“A-Akira, I-I’m going to-!” and with that, streaks of cum erupted out of Akechi’s dick, coating both the pancakes and his boyfriend’s hands in white. Panting, Akechi looks down at the mess of pancakes and cum in his lap. Akira lifts the top pancake up, bringing it to his mouth, biting off a piece of the gross cummy pancake mess, 

“Mmnh, yummy cummy.”

“I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> (More banter)
> 
> THATS IT WE’RE DONELFMAOOOOOO Can i post it on a03 now


End file.
